Icy Song
by excure
Summary: Kaito turned out to be a commercial failure, so Crypton for a long time had been reluctant to create new male vocaloids. However, Kaito has just got sick and tired of mainly girl ambiance and is eagerly waiting for a new guy to arrive…
1. Chapter 1

By: Yuchia

Author's note :

Well… to ice cream, I guess :З

Chapter One. The Arrival

POV KAITO

"Eh, is this true?!"

"It is true; I've just heard it myself!"

I am vocaloid KAITO, also known as Shion, Kaito, the first male vocaloid in Japan, the last vocaloid in first series and the only one… who was considered a commercial failure. Haha… It was not easy for me back then, you know.

"And where is he now?"

"I believe he is still in the research center… We'd better rush to meet him, or those Kagamine kids… Hey, Kaito, where are you going? Wait for me!"

Sorry, Miku, but this cannot wait. One turn, another, stairs running up, I can hear some voices out there. I strain my ears. Well, I recognise Rin and Len… And who is the third one? Is that a new vocaloid? Like, for real, this time? Few more turns and I actually bump into the twins.

I am gasping for air. It must look funny: Rin is giggling, but it does not matter to me now. I am more interested in him, a new member of our family. We have been barely told anything about him, and at a certain point his creation was at risk because of so many things, like his father's (we call them parents, those humans who gave us their voices) refusal to cooperate with Crypton.

A new vocaloid is always like a new excitement. Will he actually become popular? Will he make it all the way to the top or… no? What kind of relationship we are going to have? Are we going to be good together? Or everything will end up the same as with the twins, like hatred, sarcastic giggles and such? What is he like? His looks? Habits? Favorite things? So much still to find out…

Finally, I raise my eyes and right away it strikes me – the new vocaloid expression is a weird mixture of surprise and somewhat… disgust?! Trying not to take that to heart, I just look at him. All purple and beautiful… reminds me of an eggplant.

"I am Shion, Kaito, nice to meet you."

There it goes my item smile full of plastic happiness. I extend my hand for a handshake. Just to hear how the Kagamines snort unanimously.

" Kamui, Gakupo," he hesitates bit but still takes my hand. Then, while peering into my face, he smirks and asks the twins, "Is he the old geezer?"

What the …! I knew it! I blush and break hands immediately. I just hate the little brats giving us all kind of nasty names! Us, I mean Meiko and me. Well, the truth is she doesn't care much, while I always feel hurt. Honestly! Is there anyone who likes being called geezer!?

I turn away pretending not to notice Gakupo's surprised eyes, it seems he is unaware of his rudeness. I look angrily at still giggling twins. Whatever, I am going to leave now, holding my head up and all, when… My sensory signal system registers minor damage. Miku, it hurts, dammit! What a nasty habit hitting people's heads!

"Kaito, didn't I ask you to wait for me?" looking at me frowningly, hands folded, Miku. I look back sullenly, and then glance at Gakupo again. Len and the girls are all shorter than I am. Miku, dear, you know I always liked people shorter than me. But this Kamui! He… he is taller!

Well, what could be my real reasons? I wanted to see the new vocaloid as soon as possible, that's why I left one big leek eater behind? No, thanks, I hope I am not that crazy to actually say it.

I give one side-glance over my shoulder at Mr. Eggplant. He is eyeing Miku clearly amused. The twins must have told him nicer things about our first diva. Oh man, what the hell, should I just go and cry in the corner?

"Okay, sorry, I won't bother you," I mutter something that sounds stupid even to me, turn around and go back to my room. Well, not this time, again. Again, this is my fault, of course.

"Ah, Kaito, don't forget about dinner, as you did last time, okay?" Smiling sweetly Miku is waving to me with that leek sprout. I have no particularly happy memories about it.

It is not as if I should skip dinner, either. Even if I sit like this hugging my stomach, I can perfectly well hear its rumbling. I ran out of ice cream as well. No way out, after all.

I need to go. You have to, Kaito! You can manage! I was trying to say something like that to reassure myself on the way to our dining room. Last turn; now, open this weird door, it never fails to shock me – its design is really strange… and… and…

This. Is. My. Seat. This is my seat, Kamui Gakupo! Standing there all frozen, I look at my chair taken by the other vocaloid. My first intention is to punch the Eggplant real good in his shameless purple face and get my seat back. The second one is to turn around and run away. But after the short fight between those two urges there appears a more reasonable one – I need to eat. My stomach loud rumbling confirms it.

Thanks to all gods, the twins are not paying attention to anything, just eating their bananas and oranges. Otherwise, there would be one more stupid joke about me. But Kamui has his chance to look at my fiercely blushing face.

For a few moments, we just kept looking into each other's eyes. He was not going to avert his gaze, me neither. Who knows for how long we would be playing this staring contest game if someone did not push me on my back.

I nearly fell. Meiko, who else it can be…

My dearest onee chan took her seat on the right to Miku's chair. I used to sit on the left. Our star usually is the last one to come. I wonder what makes her so busy…

I finally sit nearby Kamui, opposite the twins. They don't look up, just keep munching, but both say hi and make cute faces at me. Well then, I forgive you, little devils. It is just that I am way too kind.

We all wait for Miku patiently. The twins are still stuffing fruits down, whatever left on the table. The food is usually served only when the whole family gathers.

Family… It sounds nice, huh. Meiko and I would be older sister and brother. She would be a disorganized, a bit frivolous but loving sister. Miku would be our younger one, a sight for sore eyes. Gentle, sweet and smiling… And the twins would be those two naughty but cute little devils constantly asking for trouble. Well, and who would be the Eggplant then? I carefully look at him. Hmm… Well I don't know. Maybe a diligent but a bit sarcastic brother, younger than Meiko and me?

Deep in all these thoughts, I have not noticed anything around until Miku storms into the room. She storms into everywhere, homes, stages, lives. It is impossible not to fall in love with her. She narrows her eyes as soon as she sees me not at my right place. I just nod and smile, showing her that all is fine. She calms down but still looks at Gakupo suspiciously. No, Miku, I of course wouldn't offer my seat just like that, but I do not want to ruin our peaceful family moment fighting over some stupid seat.

I look from time to time at Kamui. I cannot but worry that he keeps silent all the time. Maybe he still needs time to get use to the place. Or is there something bothering him? Oh, why would I care anyway?

Miku's cheerful chirrup and the twins' laugh are awfully disturbing. I cannot concentrate and think of ways to deal with this new guy… I look at my ice cream gloomily... Ah, everybody is silent all of a sudden. What is that for I wonder?

"Hey, Kaito," Meiko repeats annoyingly, "Say something already!"

Eh? I jump surprised, they have been talking about something and now they all are looking at me. Wha-what to answer? Oh my, whatever it is…

"Oh, yeah, sure, it's great, just wonderful", item smile.

Damn, I shouldn't have lost it right when all the talk started.

"What, like for real...?" Miku is staring at me. The unusually quiet twins look like they are in shock. Meiko whistles. It sounds so loud in this odd silence.

My hopeless smile is getting wider. What on earth was that, anyone please tell me?!

"You both looked a bit unfriendly, so I was worried. I am happy you agreed, Kaito."

Our Diva sighs relieved.

Miku, you mean the Eggplant? Friends? Me and him?! No way! Just in case I look at Gakupo, he also seems to be blank.

"Ah… Yeah…" I manage to utter and quickly get up. That's more than enough for today. "Okay, I'm off to sleep."

"But it is only seven!" The twins pout and giggle. "Are you are a baby, onii chan?"

I would usually just smile and shuffle their hair. Now I am in panic!

"I wanted to run through one more song today, so I need time. Bye!" I feel stupid and awkward rushing like this.

No, it is not that I run away. Honestly, I haven't. It is true, I am singing a new song with Miku soon. So the more practice the better. I swear that purple guy is staring at me when I leave the room.

But when I get back to my room the first thing I see is my bed - my dear, so soft and so ever beloved bed – so my plans to practice anything, even Cantarella, just vanish from my head. Yeah, my wonderful bed, you are my only weakness. Well, I am not counting ice cream, of course. I fall on the bed and hold on to the pillow, smelling in the clean linen. I am about to fall asleep when…

Loud knock on the door. Startled I jump, and only when I stumble over and hit the bedside table, I realize that I am not sleeping, and that horrible rhythm somebody's hand knocking on my door is quite real, not the part of my dream. I have to answer I guess. Why even they bother to come when I made it quite clear I am busy!

Oh damn… Having made those freaking few meters to the door, I finally open it. There he is, Kamui Gakupo himself. Why, goddammit, I have to lift my head to look at him, I am not used to it, so annoying! Maybe it shows all on my face, as if I am sick and tired of the whole freaking world, because he steps back, looking at me weirdly.

"Do you need anything?" I rub my eyes sleepily, trying to wake up.

He raises his eyebrow. Surprised. Why, what's wrong with my question?

"But you said yes, didn't you?"

Eeh? Oh, that thing… I wish I knew what I signed for. Okay, man, tell me already.

"My room is not finished yet, because nobody knew for sure that I come. Therefore, I am going to stay with you for a while. And, you said it yourself: Ah, yes, sure, everything is great, just wonderful, right?" Gakupo asks suspiciously. He is still standing at the entrance.

Oh holy Crypton, I am an idiot.

"Why it has to be me?" I sigh defeated; I've already decided to put up with it. A bit rude roommate is not the worst thing happened to me.

"Do you suggest I stay with the girls?" He sounds amazed. I am sure he is not all against the idea, but the girls…

"Len?"

"There is a transparent glass wall between his room and Rin's. Though Rin is quite cute…" He added smiling thoughtfully.

Pedo. Whoever has been working to develop his personality, they are horrible.

"Okay, come on in then…" Unwillingly I step back letting him in, looking at my messy but still dear room.

Gakupo enters, closing the door and looking around with amusement. I don't know why but it seems so that the door shuts me off from the outside world, leaving me all alone with my younger brother. Or should I even consider him a brother now? He, not wasting any time, welcomes himself and burrows into music sheets. Irritated, I look at my forced roommate and decide to clean up, at least a little. I mean stuff all the things scattered around under the bed and to the closet.

"Hey!" He calls out and I turn around. "What is this song?" Holding my Cantarella in hand.

I wince and clumsily jump at him trying to take back the notes. No way! This shameless brat is holding the sheet high up and watching me with a disgustingly pleased look on his face.

"Give the notes back to your older brother, be so kind," I hiss, looking at Kamui angrily.

"Okay-okay, oni-chan," Is he making fun of me? "Why don't we sing it together then?"

Yes, he is making fun of me, that's for sure! He hands me over those notes and I take them with my most sullen expression.

"I will be singing it with Miku," my voice sounds almost calm. Practice makes perfect.

"Miku? That girl with turquoise hair?" He asks, smiling and watching me arranging all the notes in order.

"Exactly"

"Well, you can at least practice with me."

"Huh? You are not a girl to sing love songs with!"

"Oh wow, what is it in there? Let me see."

Don't you dare, you damn eggplant! He snatches those papers from me again. I clench my teeth trying to keep calm.

"_Whisper of the __old clock welcomes your moan again_…" At this moment, I blush hotly.

" Didn't know you were such a perv…"

"Oh, just shut up! Vocaloids do not produce songs, and it's not like we can choose what to sing either."

"Okay, then let me sing it? It's a beautiful song," he comes closer and all of a sudden shuffles my hair, smiling. I just don't understand… Is it the same as mine – his smile?

"Miku won't sing it with you," my voice is cold as ice now. I step back trying to arrange my hair the way it was. Touching my hair, huh! Enough, enough of this crap already!

"Why is that?"

"Ask her. And give me back the notes."

I put the papers in the closet, then look at the clock – it's only eight, too early to sleep still. Now I don't even want to sleep anymore. What should I do then? Should I visit Miku? Well… there is something better, maybe.

"I'll be right back," I blurt out and escape, not expecting any answer. A loud "hey" follows me. Just look at him – is he my wife or what?

When I pass Miku's door, I hear her singing. She does have a beautiful voice. But I still walk further. I am sure not a single vocaloid soul knows about the place I am going to. There is something very special, only for me.

Freezer! I would have kneeled in front of you and made you my personal queen, if only I could. Nobody can cheer me up as you do…

I open the door and close my eyes as the cool air coming out. Ice cream. Everywhere ice cream. This is my ice cream realm, hehe.

I hurry to pick a couple of my favorite flavors but then I stop doubtfully. Should I take one for Gakupo? I don't even know if he likes it at all… But it is aisu! How can anybody hate it?

So not hesitating any longer, I pick a blackberry flavored one in a purple wrapper (he likes purple, doesn't he?) and head back to my room, walking slowly and eating my fruit ice popsicle.

Well, I should have taken some bag. That "couple" of ice cream, it looks like they all are going to fall from my hands any time soon. So trying to grip those tightly and barely holding that slippery ice stick in my mouth, I kick the door open.

What I see almost makes my jaw drop, but then right on time I realize that ice cream on the floor would look too sad. It looks like this idiot Eggplant was sneaking around and checking everything in the room. Now he is standing barefoot on my sacred bed looking at the wall and shivering, Crypton only knows for what reason.

"What the hell are you doing?" I put the ice cream on the table and now when my hands are finally free I can take out the ice out of my mouth, too. I come up closer still staring at Gakupo. What is going on, I wonder.

He falls on the bed and curls trying to hug himself. I still don't get it.

"N-n-now it's s-s-sum-mer, w-why it's s-so cold in h-here?" He barely manages to utter, his teeth chattering.

Ah, that thing.

"I just like it when it is cool," I take off my coat, only pants, t-shirt and scarf left. I am lucky that it's just a regular summer scarf, not a warm one. Gakupo looks at me, his eyes getting bigger. I can read them saying "Aren't you crazy?!"

Well, no, I am perfectly fine. I do love cold. Tropical resorts or something like that is not for me though. I feel bad in hot weather. Last time when I was so stupid to go with everybody to Okinawa, it was horrible; I don't even want to remember.

I come to the table, take the remote control and turn off the hidden a/c. I think Kamui was looking for it. He sighs with relief. But he is still shivering. I feel a bit bad. I know that there is nobody else who prefers cold weather, only me. I knew it but I forgot.

I take off my scarf and in a rush of generosity wrap it around Gakupo's neck, carefully pulling away stray strands of his hair. Then I look at him. He's got blue eyes. Like most of us, actually. Well, purple would sure suit the Eggplant better, but it will help him get warmer at least. I mean the scarf. He is mumbling something I cannot track; maybe he wanted to say thanks.

I feel how the room is getting warmer bit by bit, and as a result, I start feeling worse. I fall on the chair; I am determined to finish off the first ice cream. If I am not fast enough, it will all melt. Well, okay, I admit, it was cold here to keep my ice cream safe and sound!

It disappears too soon. Well, I am happy it made me feel better though. I sigh and put hands on table to rest my head on; I stare at the last ice cream. Blackberry. I brought it for the Eggplant, dammit. Well, he is cold anyway, so there is just no sense to offer. Right?

It's weird, but I don't want to eat it. But it's not like I am going to take it back to the freezer! The cover flies to the bin like all the rest. I am about to lick it when nearby my ear a thoughtful voice asks:

"Purple… Can I have it?"

Damn, what the..! I choke and cough covering my mouth.. I don't want to cough on the ice cream.

"Don't scare me like that," I finish coughing and scowl. Then I turn to him. He looks a bit confused shrugging his shoulders. I sigh and hand him over the ice cream. "Here"

"Yeah, thanks," he takes it and steps back.

Well, time to sleep now. I doubt my brilliant idea to make him sleep on the floor will work. But still...

"Now, you!" He jumps in surprise and cautiously glances at me, speeding up to finish his ice cream. "YOU are sleeping on the floor!"

Now it's his turn to choke and cough.

"On the floor?! How..?" He asks in panic.

"Well, not exactly on the floor. There is a futon," I happily specify. "You can even take the blanket."

"But even like that… It IS cold!"

"You are going to be just fine, I even turned off the a/c," I am not surprised that he is so reluctant. I myself would never sleep on the floor. Even on the futon. "Objections are not accepted!"

I drag out the unlucky futon from the closet, and we, depressed Gakupo and I, spread it on the floor. I really gave him all the blankets! I didn't even take my scarf back! Is he really still cold?.. I feel horribly hot now.

After taking bath, I send Gakupo off to shower too and fall on the bed. I think I collapse right away.

While asleep I was singing some lively song in some fairy ice cream town, and it is so beautiful dream! Now, wait, something is trying to sneak into there. Something shameless and totally unrestrained. I slowly open my eyes trying to figure out what is going on. How should I put it, was I surprised to see Kamui peacefully sleeping right next to me? No, I was shocked. Yes, shocked, that's it.

If I started screaming, he would wake up for sure, but then it will not be only him alone actually, all vocaloids here would wake up. Oh yes, I can scream all right, so loud until my voice goes hoarse. I don't need that now though, so I just cover my mouth with both hands and crawl back from him. Dammit, I nearly fell from bed! What the hell is he doing here in my bed? Carefully I touch him. Ah, cold as ice! Looks like it was still too chilly…

I sigh and snuggle up closer, trying to warm him. It feels so wonderfully cool. Vocaloids use to call me "heater"; I am always warm, no matter what temperature is outside. Well then, I'd better hug him tight, so that he doesn't get cold in the first day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.** **Parents and Children**

_Meiko: Are you that new vocaloid everybody talking about?_

_Miku: Y-yes…_

_Meiko: Ha, so shy! She will never get ahead of me!_

_Kaito: Hey, don't say that! She looks cute, and her voice cannot be bad either. Will you sing for me?_

_Miku: Okay..._

POV Kaito

It is warm, so warm... I do not remember when was the last time that temperature higher than 0 degrees made me feeling so nice; usually I get irritated and want to stuff myself with ice. Now I only want to hold this warm and nice thing, cuddle and never ever wake up...

"Hey, Kaitoо,"

Somebody's annoying voice is trying to reach me in my slumber.

"Каito"

It is even nearer now. I wince and turn to the other side trying not to wake up. After a moment of struggle, somebody has left; I can hear the light steps on the smooth floor. The nice warmth is gone too.

The switch flicks and this horrible unnatural light biting my eyes… I moan and curse, and then finally sit up in the bed, hands covering my face. Suddenly I feel dizzy. Why is it so hot in here..?

"Finally woke up?"

Well, I recognize this voice even now when I am far from feeling well. Kamui, Gakupo, vocaloid, who I kindly share my room with, at this very moment is mercilessly trying to wake me up. Jerk, that is.

"I think somebody is going to live in an ice-cold room forever," I answer sourly, rubbing my forehead.

Now those black spots are gone and I can finally see things normally. I observe my roommate intently. Haha, his morning face is even worse than mine.

"Okay, I _am_ so scared! Give me a break." He shrugs his shoulders and starts dressing, obviously not believing my threats anymore. I can barely make myself crawl out of bed, and then look around for my clothes, meanwhile thinking over the plan of revenge.

"Hmm?"

Man, what is it with him again?

Gakupo is standing nearby the wall and checking my calendar; he looks amused. Has anyone ever told him it is not appropriate to touch other people's things without asking?

"Why today's date is crossed out?"

Wait... is today _that_ day already..? Good news, huh, one after another.

"Today is the day when I would very much like to run off from the center, the farther the better," I explain him gloomily, knowing that I will not be able to. Not because we are rarely given permission to leave the building. It is all because of this stupid hope.

Gakupo smirks looking at the sculls I drew all around the number in the calendar. Great, isn't it? Parents come today when I already feel so down; can it be worse than this?

During breakfast I keep silent, only sometimes my peripheral vision sensor catches sympathetic glances from my so-called family. I, like a rotten apple, waste the morning, which is supposed to be happier than usual; instead, my dull face spoils the whole mood. As bad, as it might be I have to admit I enjoyed the attention at some point.

Then I notice Miku's eyes piercing me and decide to leave without saying my usual comments on her hairstyle. As soon as the door closes behind me (today I try not to slam it), dead silence falls in the dining room.

"Look, Gakupo-kun," Miku suddenly starts; it seems she wants to clear things fast. Nobody is even trying to check if I have really left or still standing nearby the door.

"Today the parents of six main vocaloids come with a regular visit. Well, actually, they all are supposed to come, but… Some of them prefer to avoid that."

Again, there is this awkward silence in the room; I even hold my breath, I do not want to show even a small sign that I am still here.

"Mine doesn't come very often either, but I don't really care," unusually calm Meiko. "Kaito is different. He remembers. He remembers everything."

"Means?" It's obvious Kamui fails to get it.

I believe they could be going on like this forever, all silent and gloomy, if not for the twins who do not have either ability or wish to think for a long time.

"We've told you already!" Rin snorts, I bet now she is exchanging glances with her reflection. "He is our old geezer!"

I think Gakupo is completely lost now, even though Rin's words cause suppressed giggles.

They often say that we, vocaloids, will always be inferior to humans, or that we are just boring machines and so on, but I don't know any human even remotely as cute and funny as this little Ms Poisonous Tongue.

xxx

Perhaps, if Kamui did not stare at me weirdly as if I was a psycho, it would have been more fun. Even though I have to admit that, his sudden quietness had some good points. I mean he did not say a word when I set the room temperature ten degrees lower.

I was so absorbed rewriting the notes that I totally missed Gakupo starting conversation.

"Well you turned out to be much warmer than I thought."

In a couple of minutes, having realized that he was ignored, irritated Gakupo made a tsk sound and snapped fingers, trying to get my attention.

"You are quite hot, for a piece of ice," he repeats, happy that I got distracted from my song and look at him.

For a second I frown, puzzled, I don't understand what he means, then shrug indifferently and write a few more fast notes.

"I cannot feel cold the same way you can, that's why I hate talking about it," I mumble.

" Hmm... Gotcha"

It's good that you get it. Hope you won't bother me anymore.

"I understand you want to feel this frigging cold so much..." I glance at him crossly. Oh year, sure, he understands! "But if I hug you, it may help: because I am about to get frozen stiff in this room."

What kind of trick is that to ask for a cuddle? Hey, get away from me! I have to move back as he is getting closer and closer to me.

"You are not a girl," I get annoyed when my back is finally pressed against the bed's edge.

"Male or female – who cares, it's not like we are going to have vocaloid babies anyway."

Well, he has a point. We all are useless in this matter. Only wouldn't it be too boring without girls at all? And does it mean I have to hug Kamui just because of that? No way in hell.

It seems like Gakupo noticed my sullen look and took offense; he took a grip like an octopus on its prey. I try to fight back with all I could, but now he is holding me so tight from behind and my rage cools down fast. I can only squint angrily and think in panic – to whom in the research center I should complain.

"Even so, I prefer girls… Now, get off me already!" That Internet Co., Ltd., their researchers are totally nuts if they have done it on purpose, I mean developing this kind of behavior system for a vocaloid is totally crazy!

"Well okay, you feel no excitement around guys, what's wrong if I just warm myself?" Wha..? Oh, what kind of fabulous logic is that... Didn't I say – no hugs!

I try again to escape, but it is not so easy to get away from this firm grip. He is just locking me down like a pro wrestler. Who even taught him all of these? The angry report I write in my mind to his research center has long exceeded all the limits. Trying to calm down and think I take a deep breath. He relaxes thinking maybe I gave up, and full of conceit, rests his chin on top of my head, still holding me tight.

"Is it really so unpleasant?" His does sound a bit offended. Ah, yes, he must be terribly cold, I realize, but the thought slips out of my mind. "I understand very little now, but you know I believe..."

"Shut up," I try to sound as friendly as I can.

"There you go again! Is it so difficult… Ouch!"

I hit him hard, so he falls on the floor heavily, making lots of noise and grasping his chin. I, too hold my head, and wiser now turn my pain sensor down fast.

"I told you to shut up. You haven't bit your tongue, have you?" I ask him, feeling bad, that was too sarcastic even for me.

He waits until the pain is completely gone; looking at me with his eyes narrowed and face unreadable he jumps up. He looks so threatening that I can only give a fake smile and think of ways to retreat. Sadly, none of them appeared to be executable, so in a couple of seconds I lay face down pressed against the floor. This vocaloid seems to have fighting basics installed in his system as well.

"It did hurt!" He complained to me flinching lightly from cold. Then he grabbed my wrists a bit differently, more comfortable for him and it felt as if he started turning his head around searching for the a/c remote.

This is getting more and more awkward. Hope it will not occur to anybody to drop in right now. And, as usual, the door is not locked.

"You tell me where the remote is, and I let you go," he offers a compromise. I wish he could see me sneer. This monster on my back is so heavy I can barely breathe, forget about answering.

He still waited for my reply a bit, and then sighed either disappointedly or knowingly.

"You just free my hands, man," he smirked, and I could only hear clothes rustling.

What did he mean "free"? In panic, I struggle to sit up at least a bit.

"Hey, Kaito, get out!" A Holy Crypton-sent voice of Meiko. Kamui jumps, reluctantly gets off from me and crawls back with a pained expression on his face.

Only after massaging my hurting wrists and glancing at Gakupo (he only blinked innocently in reply), I unenthusiastically went to open the door.

"I came to pick you, guys, I know how you "love" these meetings," Meiko stares at Kamui who is still sitting on the floor. "His daddy is already here."

"Oh, people who come on time do exist," I'm genuinely surprised, remembering busy schedules of celebrities and from the corner of my eye watching Gakupo's reaction. Looks like he doesn't give a damn, in this case as well.

As soon as Kamui was the last one to leave the room, the lights automatically went off. It would be stupid to go back now to spend the morning alone with music notes as usual, since I have already stepped out, so still irritated I followed Gakupo walking beside Meiko. Just a minute later, I realize we cannot just quietly walk anywhere together.

"Bullying youngsters again, are we?" she sounds so amiable. I know the real Meiko though.

"What do you mean, again?" I roll my eyes and ask her gloomily. Maybe to her it looked as if I started the fight.

She only shook her head smiling mysteriously. Quiet, Kaito, you have to cool down.

"Well, the Kagamine twins, you are always giving them a thick ear…" she sighed thoughtfully, but it sounded funny. "Always for a reason, though, I don't argue the point."

"Just leave me alone," I wave away her words.

Gakupo, who is still walking in front of us, snorts, barely audible.

"It is just that you never upgrade, so your attitude is getting worse and worse…" I stop for a second; I let Meiko pass a bit forward, and then nudge her towards the door. All the humans are already there.

"What's wrong?" I'm scared, onee chan, please go first?

Having experimented for a long time, I found out that she loses interest in teasing her companions if you just ignore her. Therefore, I did. I slid into the room and hid behind someone where I could lean on the wall. Unnoticed I watched people coming one after another.

Miku is making all kind of funny and cute gestures while telling Saki excitedly about her adventures. Rin and Len are together with similar naughty looking Asami, it looks like they are making plans to conquer the world. In the back corner, Meiko is talking quietly about something with her same name mother. So peaceful. Even Gakupo is calmly listening to his father's words and nodding, trying to keep the conversation. The only one absent is the one who I was waiting for. Maybe one day he will come, too?

"Kaito, are you waiting for anyone?"

Oh well. It was useless to think that this guy would just pass by.

"Well, no, just standing here," I sigh and turn, looking at all smiling Gakupo. Honestly, his brain must be seriously damaged somewhere… Then it just clicked in my mind. The idea is actually worth checking.

I grab his hand and drag him to the research center. It is luckily not far away from here and at this time, there is always someone working. Just like Meiko, he stops asking useless questions when he realizes I am not going to answer them. I notice a woman in the white uniform with a Crypton badge and call her. I am lucky – she is the special researcher who takes care of Meiko and me.

"Oh, Kai-chan, it's been a long time," she says adjusting her glasses, and then turns to my companion. "Hmm? Now, who are you?"

"Gackpoid, our new vocaloid, he came only yesterday."

"Ah, you are Gaku-chan, then. I am Yumi. Are you not feeling well again?" She asked me with a suspiciously cheerful glint in her eyes. It seems she understood everything already: why I rushed to take the new vocaloid here and why exactly to her. She kept on playing along though.

"No, no, I am all right, it is just…" I tried to say something in defense.

"You have problems with your health?" Gakupo makes big eyes, jumping in conversation. I wince. It is not something he is supposed to know about.

"Everything is just perfect, honestly. It is him who needs to be taken care of." I point at Gakupo, now he looks a bit frustrated. It was smooth enough, I mean drawing attention from myself.

"You think, he's developed some distortions? Well, it would be absolutely normal. He is the first vocaloid in his enterprise."

Yumi grabs Gakupo's neck and firmly leads him to the laboratory. I am ordered to wait outside. I obediently sit down on the floor nearby the closed door.

Health problems, oh well… They started working on Meiko and me at the same time, but I ended up being out much later. So she became the first Japanese vocaloid, and that's why she turned out not so well. The first step is the hardest they say. As I was told later, they planned to make her jolly and a bit playful (at this moment I remembered Miku), but there turned up some error and she could not feel anything at all. She could sing, that's it. It was risky but they took it and reprogrammed her. Actually, vocaloids are not supposed to appear as rough copies, which are corrected later; it is almost like with humans. That's why maybe, reprogramming made cute Meiko unapproachable and sometimes even rude. Well, but thanks to that experience they developed Miku without any errors.

"Kai-cha-an, wake up!"

I jump. I was not sleeping!

"All in all Gaku-chan is fine, but there is one thing they screwed up." She tells me, sitting down next to me. "They overdosed with the concept of gratitude, so to say."

"Gratitude?" I raise my eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, kind of. Let's say, someone gives you an apple, you feel just thankful, don't you?" I nod. "While Gaku-chan takes a liking to that person. This kind of silly error."

Now it all fit together. If I knew what it'd cost me, I would have turned on the a/c at its warmest and settled in the kitchen, nearby the freezer. Now I have to carry the can as a price for being too nice. As usual.

I sigh defeated.

"Can you correct it somehow?" I ask without hope knowing the answer already.

"Well, system reprogramming and resetting may cause irreversible changes in behavior and performance." Yumi reels off habitually as if reading quotes from specification guide. Then she gives me a lollipop. "You want?"

"Okay," I take the candy. It's not ice cream, but still.

"Here, you have too, Gaku-chan," Yumi gave a lollipop to him as well. "Sending all those papers to his company requesting system reprogramming would be so much pain... I bet they will not be able to manage it all by themselves."

Gakupo looked at the candy first. Then, at Yumi. And then, with a happy smile he turned to her trying to give a hug. I could not help but glare, he even shuddered. I hope he was scared, at least a bit.

"Oh, how cute, Kai-chan. Are you jealous?" Yumi is trying to be sarcastic.

I think I am going to kill someone. The woman left wishing me happy love life and when Gakupo tried to hug me too, she clearly giggled. You damn eggplant; you will never, ever find the damn remote!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. The Game for a Wish**

POV Kaito

It's been almost a year. Gakupo… I think I got used to him now. I am not sure though that I will ever get used to him annoying and teasing me, as always. Well, maybe just a little bit. I try not to miss a chance to fight back though. It's getting old, honestly, but isn't it his fault too, right?

Yumi gave me strict orders to keep an eye on him, so that his excessive "affectivity" would not harm either himself or anybody else. Surprisingly, it has been quite an easy task to follow; Gakupo's amazingly perfect at acting as a spaced out hottie, too grand and fabulous to approach.

I won't say anything about how long it took to get his room ready. Whenever I asked anybody for how longer he would be staying with me, they would just raise eyebrows as if saying: why you are even bothered? The thing was that all the time Kamui used to sneak into my bed at night so quietly that I would not even wake up. Moreover, every time I eventually woke up hugging him, I would always feel so embarrassed, blushing and pushing him from the bed. Even though it didn't stop him from coming to my room now and then, even when his own room was finally done.

xxx

By the way, do you think it is always great to get a song from a big-name producer, obsessed with the seven deadly sins theme? I wish I could get at him, that big-name ass, huh! I would definitely make him wear the same kind of crazy corset dress! It was horrible and suffocating, I tried to resist as much as I could, but Rin giggling like a villain from some third-rate movie drew laces so tight that my vision went swimmy and dark.

My only relief was that I was allowed to wear sneakers; nobody could see them under those pretty frills. Before I used to think it's only Len who they are always trying to dress up as a girl.

My anger was piling up; plus, that horrible suffocating dress didn't make it easier at all, so I was getting more and more irritated, and Gakupo kept staring at me, mainly when I turned away. Honestly, I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back!

"Is there anything wrong?" I snapped finally. He looked at me weirdly as if I dared him to duel or something.

"Not really," he replied cautiously, but then changed his mind and kept talking. "I wonder though. We are not allowed to change the song's story line in any case, are we?" What kind of stupid question is that? "Even if it's a little bit?"

"Why, don't you want your own sweet harem?" I asked, finishing off the last ice cream. I knew what it might cost me if I ruin the dress but the cold was more important.

"I do… But even more than that I _want_…" I tensed at that short pause. "you to be there as well."

I was standing nearby, but he said it aloud. He probably wanted me to feel embarrassed. But I just shook my head hoping nobody else heard this rubbish. Only Meiko giggled but having met my eyes, she put finger on her lips as a promise to keep silent. Everybody else luckily were far enough chatting.

"Look, darling," this dress wouldn't let me walk normal so I had to mince this couple of steps between us. "We do not create the story line," I folded my arms while he looked up staring at my face curiously. "So we do not decide what we sing and what we don't. Got it?" Nuggie.

He grasped his forehead, beaming like a happy puppy; he totally forgot how he should act in public.

Oh man, I thought I liked puppies before...

"I know, I know!" He replied impatiently. "But still…"

"No 'stills'!" I cut him off.

We sighed both at the same time.

xxx

As soon as I am back to my room, I just collapse on the bed. I hardly sang this time, but I still feel so burn out. All these double shots, extra runs, errors… Sometimes I wish I really were one of those full metal robots from fantastical mecha animes.

The door's squeaking. I sit up alarmed.

"Kaito, can I ask you something?" Gakupo enters and falls close to me, taking up the most of the bed; he grabs my pillow, too. Damn, he's got some nerve!

"Let's have it," I very patiently watch the pillow.

"Isn't it wrong to kiss someone you don't like?"

"That's a weird question."

I don't have my pillow anymore, so I hang over the bed searching for the nail polish on the floor. I manage to capture the small bottle and with a dull expression, I start making up as it used to be; I mean I had to remove the polish for the video.

"No, not weird at all!" Gakupo suddenly turns to me and grabs my shoulders; he is so excited that he fails to notice what I am busy with right now. "I like only you, which means I want to kiss only you! Even if it is work…"

He looks at the blue stains on the blanket startled. For a moment, I also look there gloomily, blaming myself for not considering something like this to happen. Being in the same room with the unbalanced vocaloid. On the same bed.

Usually, most of us do not go touching each other just like that, but not his guy. Oh, don't say that, he is the great Gakupo-sama, he can do whatever he wants!

"Hey, it is no good!" I move him away a bit; he is so quiet. "This feeling is not real, it is just a bug, programming error, got it? Error." I say it again slowly, so that he realizes already.

Kamui flinches but then stays silent, his shoulders drop. I don't know why, but I feel so bad.

"I don't believe it… When Yumi says, even when you say the same, I don't believe it," his teeth clench. "I can feel it!"

"You'll have to believe," I mutter and sigh heavily. There is no arguing against the truth! I also cannot believe you like me for real. It sounds like a big joke!

After a minute of tense silence, I return to my previous task, that is nails. It wouldn't be so nice to get scolded for an unsuitable public image.

"Kaito, when Meiko had been corrected, she turned out to be different, not as everybody expected her to be?" disturbing words. I also feel disturbed when I look at him. "In a couple of years with technology progress the chances of same errors happening will become less and less, isn't it?"

Well, our talk turns less and less pleasant. I doubt technology will progress so much any time soon.

"Don't even think about it."

"But…" He jumps right away to defend his point.

"Don't even think about it, I say!" Only after Gakupo backs away startled I realize that I raised my voice. I don't even know why.

I lose this staring contest and I cannot keep painting my nails. It is programmed that my hands start shaking when I feel nervous.

"But I am not happy about the situation at all," he relaxes.

"The situation?" I repeat unemotionally just to pretend I keep the unpleasant talk.

"You don't even believe me!"

How can I believe, if even a tiny favour from any stranger and you start liking them too?

"After system restart vocaloids usually lose their short-term memory completely," my reply sounds harsh but I hope it will end our fight and calm him down.

"All the better!" on the contrary, Gakupo gets excited. I wish I knew why.

"Which way is it better, b-baka?" my eye twitches nervously.

"It means when I meet you again and my feelings are the same, you've got to believe me then, right?" Gakupo is smiling and again turning to hug me. Only I am unable to push him away this time. I feel as if something is icing out deep inside my chest, I do feel it, even if it sounds funny.

"There is something else," Gakupo firmly states with a most serious face and in a quiet voice. "You are blushing, it means you feel embarrassed. You feel embarrassed, and it means I still have my chances!"

"B-baka!" I do blush and push him away with all I can, so he nearly falls from the bed. He leaves the room then, still smiling.

This night I can barely sleep.

xxx

The next few days the Eggplant ignores me in a most arrogant way. Fine, I'll play your game.

But then everyone feels it is their duty to scold me for being distracted all the time. I admit there is a bit of my fault, too. Every time I spot a glimpse of someone passing, I freeze, trying to guess if it was Gakupo. Every time his name is mentioned, my face darkens.

So what should I do?

I cannot go on like this, I have to sort things out.

Well, on the way to his room I realize how 'great' the idea is.

This purple door makes me feel so nervous. I stop in front, biting my lip and with my hand raised, hesitating to knock. Now, Kaito, no time to slow down! Yes, right! So…

Why. The Hell. You. Open. The Door?! I was about to knock, and you!.. W-what are you smiling about? I lift my head and angrily stare at him. Oh, seems like I am not the only one who couldn't sleep. So baggy eyes. I barely keep myself from laughing and chuckle covering my mouth with hand. You don't have to make a surprised face at me! He steps back without a word, inviting me in. Bad idea, it was a bad idea to come.

Damn, so hot! He's got a fireplace here, or what? In an instant my faces turns red, I pull off the scarf and sit down on the floor, my hand touching the forehead. Dammit, my brain is melting…

"I didn't think you would come so soon," Gakupo sits down beside, leaning against my back. I tense – it is already so hot.

All the words I have been repeating in my mind, something like 'What happened?' or 'Why are you avoiding me?' have gone entirely out of my mind. For a second I feel at loss and then start raving nonsense.

"What kind of field circus is going on these days?" I think I am dying. "Why does it feel like hell here?"

"Hell?" Surprised Gakupo asks me, he hasn't expected anything like that.

"It's too hot!"

He chuckles.

"It's normal room temperature. It's even a bit colder than usual. Just for you."

And what am I supposed to say in reply? I sigh heavily.

"You haven't answered my question," I remind staring at dark stars dancing on the ceiling.

"What to answer…" he shrugs. "Let's play cards, for a wish."

I frown in suspicion but all I notice is his most innocent look.

"No, honestly, nothing bad!" He starts reassuring me on the spot.

"Okay then," I have my own interest. "I'll turn your room into a fridge and I'm going to keep my ice cream here!"

"That is if you win," he makes sure, reaching the side table for a pack of cards. "Just simple Dai fu gou."

"Uh-huh"

"I don't mind though if you'll visit me more often."

"Dream on."

We now sit opposite one another and he hands out. How sweet, I've got no aces. I frown again looking at him, is he cheating? It was a bad idea after all, I've agreed in the heat of the moment… But if I win I am sure the ability to think clearly will be back again along with the cold. Now I can barely recognize the cards, I have to bring them so close to my eyes and squint.

He plays first hand. So unlucky, not at all what I hoped for… With most sour face, I collect the cards. He laughs.

"This face doesn't suit you," Gakupo shuffles my hair. I frown wearily and wave him off.

I'll get it back, don't even doubt! The first hand does not make the game! I look at him still frowning.

Later on, the game sways to and fro. Sometimes my head just stops processing and I do something stupid, like, give away all my aces just like that. Sometimes following the self-preservation instinct, I play something, which I don't even understand, so it lets me go ahead.

And he keeps yawning all along, god dammit. Catching yawning, that is…

"Didn't have good sleep lately?" I ask him as if unintentionally.

"Look who is talking," he smirks.

Well, me neither, I admit.

"July, it's just too hot," I invent.

You don't take that? Whatever.

"Soon it's my birthday… Just to think, I've known you for almost a year," Gakupo sighs watching my hands. Yeah, yeah, I can tell I've lost already.

"What kind of gift do you want?"

Even I do not remember when we started our first family tradition – giving each other birthday presents. All other events and celebrations are usually ignored, because, as you understand, we are never given permission to leave the building without escort or officially signed letter of approval, so obviously shopping becomes difficult. Usually, our requests are fulfilled by the employed researchers, like Yumi or others who are allowed to give us something only after they fill out tons of report papers.

"I want you actually," not letting me say anything sarcastic, he adds "I know, I know! Okay, if I win now you'll be at my will for three days. Nothing that you won't like, I promise."

If it's really nothing weird, then fine. I only nod in reply. Again this fishy smile, but frankly speaking I can barely concentrate any longer, just trying to hold the cards in my hands.

"Well, I win then! Get the trump ace!" Oh, this was the last card… I am so angry I want to scream.

"You really are so red…" He touches my forehead ruffling the unruly bangs.

"Just lower it down, you dumb!" I hiss looking meaningfully at the a/c.

"Right. I am so kind that I will, even though you have lost the game," so much self-satisfaction in his words, it just makes me roll my eyes.

Where is he hiding the remote? I should remember the place… No, don't stand in front! Perfect, now I only have to get up…

"Where are you going?" he sounds disappointed.

"Ice cream," there is so much happiness in these two short words.

"Oh, I'll go get it"

How did he learn about my secret stash? I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"Or the others are going to steal it," he chuckles.

My sacred ice?! My family is literally eating the meaning of my life!

"I'll be right back."

Okay, it's a good chance to look around. Well, if I forget that it's purple all over. Oh, and these eggplant pictures on the walls!.. Damn, even I don't decorate my room with ice cream art! Hmm, it's not a bad idea after all. Purple closet, purple bed, purple table. The standard set. Except that, we are allowed to do everything we want with our rooms. Some build up a gaming station, some grow plants or whatever.

Okay, what is next? The table, aha. What is it in the drawers? Well, the usual stationary, notes… Now, what is this?

I open the thick unsealed envelope. Holy… Crypton!.. Is he a stalker?! W-why he's got so many of my photos? My eye starts twitching again. I hear steps and hurry to stuff everything back into the envelope, and then the envelope – into the drawer. I turn to him with my most innocent smile, which obviously makes him uneasy. Thanks Crypton, he does not say anything, just gives me the ice cream.

Where did he actually get a camera?

As soon as my eyes fix on the ice cream, my mind becomes completely empty. Right under the working at its coldest conditioner and with the ice cream in hand, I feel like I am in heaven. If only the room owner didn't keep staring at me, I would have probably melted with happiness.

"Hey, Kaito…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you licking this ice so temptingly?" Gakupo asks me with a thoughtful expression. I am sure he is about to laugh. Fine, one more joke. "I wish you…"

He is stopped by the pillow, which I throw exactly at his head. I jump at once and picking up the ice cream I run away.

"Anyways, you've lost! The wish is mine!" Kamui's shouts still follow me.

Tomorrow… Tomorrow I'll definitely make him feel sorry for that... While the safety programs installed in my head are blocking all possible variants of shutting down a vocaloid by force, I manage to kick into my room and slowly sink down the wall to the floor. Baka, why even… you keep telling me all these things?..

Slowly my face turns red again and I bite my lip.

Oh right, I forgot, if you press those two spots on the wrist and on the neck at the same time…


	4. Chapter 4

The Wicked Plan

POV Gakupo

_July 29_

July is very hot this year and it looks like the following August is going to be the same. The best time to spend out at the sea; almost all the staff members here in the Japanese vocaloid center have left for vacation. Only Kaito stays in his freezer, which he proudly names his room and his stash ice cream disappears in no time. Sometimes I feel worried he might get sick like that. But then I remember: even in winter he often takes off his coat complaining that it's too hot and looking puzzled at all other shivering vocaloids. So I guess he is safe.

I hope he hasn't forgotten his promise and not inventing any reason to escape from me. I mean tomorrow is the first day of those three we spend together, only Kaito and me. I'm still thinking what I should do. Well, right, I promised – nothing weird, so I have to keep it. I feel like I'm tied hand and foot with this!

I make an embarrassed little cough and check the door lock just in case; then I sit at the table trying to think of something. My company is now arranging my first birthday celebration party, so I've got plenty of time free from recordings or other work, I find it boring sometimes.

_"Problems?"_

My audio memory, sensitive to all kind of voice range and mood swings of the speaker, typical for all vocaloids, sends me one of Kaito's recent replies; not now! His annoyed voice in my head seems so real I even shudder. I turn around awkwardly feeling stupid but I just have to make sure I am still alone.

The same ideal audio memory consumes so much of my power that right now I'm afraid I won't be able to remember Kaito's face properly, maybe because our programmers think that visual memory is not so important.

But everything I've seen already, it should be stored somewhere, right? It's so scary when I think I might loose it all...

I shake my head to shake off all those dreadful thoughts, grab a pencil and turn over the first music sheet I see on the table.

_Brilliantly Wicked Plan of Kamui Gakupo-sama_

Well, no. This is too much. I cross it out leaving only the third word. Now, number one. Haha, this is getting interesting. In a few minutes when I get hold of it, I read it all again.

_Plan_

_1\. Get to annoy him somehow or make him feel embarrassed. Ideally, in public (During breakfast I announce we are dating or something like that). Blushing Kaito is so cute!_

_2\. Watch a horror movie together (I hope he is scared of monsters, otherwise I don't even know. Does he ever get scared? I want to comfort him if he is!)_

_3\. Take him out (some amusement park, seaquarium, anything)_

_4\. Sing a duet song in public. He won't be able to refuse anyway._

Not quite satisfied with that I lean down, my forehead almost touching the table.

What should I do?

"Sleeping, huh?" The same not very amused voice again, "Sit straight or you're going to get back pain." I turn short – oh speak of the blue-haired devil and there he is! He is holding a key hanging on a purple keychain as if teasing me; why I even bother locking my door.

I'd like to ask him why there should be this back pain, but…

But actually why not asking?

"So why should I feel the pain?"

"Eh?"

It looks like Kaito hasn't expected me start talking, well, no surprise. Lately he comes almost every evening, exactly at our free hours – from six to nine, and we both keep silent the whole time.

"You don't know?" He asks not showing in particular any surprise or interest, his hand in his hair; he is looking for the air conditioner remote. Don't even try. "That's odd, your company stuff should have told you… Pain is your punishment. A warning for you to stop or your body is going to break."

I mumble something meaningful in reply, while he is trying to find the remote behind the bed, throwing pillows off. I look through the plan again and making sure he is not watching me I crumple it fast and throw to the bin.

Then I try to figure out by ear what he is doing, so I use another music sheet as a cover. His rustling is not getting closer to the place where I hid the remote, so I calm down.

"Your paper is upside down," he plops down on the bed giving up on his search. I feel triumphant at first but then I realize what he said. Oh my, he noticed; I even tense. "I'm joking."

What kind of poor joke is that?

He sighs as if tired and mutters, "Only bed truly loves me in this world."

I sniff offended. Hey, what about me? He looks at me with a sly smile.

"The bed is cool and it's not bugging me."

Well, Kaito, I promise you are going to have so much fun the next three days!

POV Kaito

July 30

The D-Day is here... No, honestly, I don't know what to do with that impossible child! I spend every evening in his room, but it looks he ignores me on purpose. Okay, if you wanted to talk, your chance is gone now.

We meet on our way to the dining room, but only say 'hi' to each other coldly, not a word more. I suddenly catch myself looking at him too often, so I turn away right then and pretend I don't see his satisfied smirk.

We walk fast, because silence feels too gloomy, to us both I guess. But we both are too stubborn to start the conversation. As soon as we enter everybody stops talking. Obviously they have been discussing the birthday gift for our Eggplant. He occupies my seat as always; I'm almost sure he does it only to annoy me. Well, I got used to it somehow. So I just sit down next to him.

Everybody's here. Gakupo looks around in a bit disturbing way, it might seem threatening if you don't know, so that someone even gulps nervously. Well, yeah, that innocent baka Gakupo shows up only when he is with me. I'm sure they think he was eavesdropping behind the door. Miku looks at me questioningly. I quickly shake my head and they start smiling and chatting again.

All of a sudden, while everybody is still eating, Gakupo casts a side glance at me and coughs trying to attract attention:

"Dear everybody, Kaito and I are da…"

Gakupo fails to finish because I kick his leg as hard as I can, still smiling sweetly. He squeals and shuts up rubbing his leg and looking at me with reproach. You asked for it.

"Da.. What?" Miku becomes interested.

Well. I have to invent something.

"Gakupo and I are dazed with admiration at all the beautiful songs you, girls, get recently. We wish they wrote some for us, boys, too." Honest item smile. It's not even a lie.

"Oh, that's the thing!" Phew, it looks like Miku took it. "I know one producer; he said he is writing a song for you. If I ask him, the song might be done even tomorrow. Well, he also mentioned it was a remake and he was giggling suspiciously, but… You want?"

"Sure!" Holy Crypton, "I'd greatly appreciate."

Unlike me, Gakupo is not happy at all. He glances at Miku clearly annoyed, then grabs my shoulder and hisses in my ear:

"Don't forget, your next two days belong to me!" I sigh and push him away slightly, what people will think! Gakupo looks a bit disappointed, "Kaito?.."

"I know, I know, promise is promise," I am about to start eating again when Meiko drops the spoon and the sound makes me look up.

The elder sister's eyebrow is twitching nervously. And it's not only her. Luka seems to be so angry she is about to faint. Have I missed something this time again, maybe another roommate? No, no, no!

"What?" I look at Rin now. She is so red-faced staring at Gakupo and me. Oh man…

"K-kai-chan, you and Gakupo… You…" finally stutters Miku, "You are dating?.." Having managed that she sighs with relief and then jumps up from her seat speaking so fast, "It's so absolutely strange for a vocaloid! We all actually never fell in love!" I just avert my eyes at this moment. "If this is going to be a bother, they will just reprogram you; nobody wants it, so…"

"Ha?" I tilt my head puzzled trying to stop her meaningless chatter, "Sit and calm down or it will be you reprogrammed, for being too loud. Just tell me, do we look like lovers?"

"Well, um…" I hear only confused muttering in reply.

"I'm perfect, so there is no need to reprogram me," I plan to stop all this nonsense with a joke, but nobody laughs. Only someone at the other end of the table grumbles, "You're gonna be reprogrammed because of your narcissism, just you see."

Well, what the hell. I coldly say thanks for the food, get up and walk towards the door. Maybe I should not have. Why have you jumped, Eggplant?! Don't make it worse. As soon as we are behind the door, Meiko sighs loudly, "Oh Crypton, help me, I need sake…"

I walk down the corridor, trying to look as cool and undisturbed as I can, without any luck though. I walk past a group of our programmers, not replying to Yumi's 'hi'. She must be surprised; it's not like me at all. But I guess she sees the one following me, because I spot her smirk.

Oh Crypton help me not to kill Gakupo! Well, no, I understand of course, it's not like he did anything really bad. Or did he? There must have been something why everybody came to that weird conclusion… Only I didn't notice anything, as usual.

"Hey!" I nearly jump from the sudden touch, "why you ran away so fast?"

"Ah, it's you," don't scare me like that! I sigh and shake his hand off my shoulder. He leans forward; his face looks worried. Oh man, even if I ran away what's your problem?

"Why are you still being so obstinate?" He steps forward, so I instinctively step back and get pinned against the wall. I bet it looks like a bad comedy show. "What's wrong?"

"Programming err…" I start habitually but he stops my mouth with his hand. I try to escape but he grabs my shoulder with his other hand – ow!

"We've been there already!" Gakupo replies stubbornly, but then wearily takes me in his arms. "If we drop the fact that you are so sure that it's some error, that we both are men and that your precious reputation might be damaged. I say again, what's wrong?"

I try to turn away and but he grabs my chin and lifts it, making me look at him. I look away.

"Kaito…"

What to say? Ah, Gakupo, I'm melting with love? Or should I remind him that I am programmed to love only ice cream? I just blush and bite my lip hesitatingly. He is waiting even though it's clear he can barely hold himself. Still looking away I hug him softly, nuzzle into his shoulder and helplessly breathe in his so familiar scent.

"Is this your answer?" He sounds a bit confused, as if he wants to make sure this is real. I shake my head stubbornly, but he just smirks and ruffles my hair, so I close my eyes.

xxx

"Niichan!" Miku is knocking loudly, "niichan, open the door!"

I get up and still holding the pillow, open the door. She hands me a bag full of her favorite leek. I look at her – why? She just nods in reply. I smirk and take the bag. Whenever Miku is worried about something or wants to comfort me she always brings the damn leek. Later she forgets about it so I just give it back to her.

"What is it?" I smile. She sees my smile and right away her disappointed and worried face changes and she cheerfully smiles back.

"There's this horrible mess in your room again!" She scolds me still smiling, "no place to move!"

"There you are wrong," I also pretend I take offence and push some trash under the bed.

"Well, I wanted to ask you," Miku switches to serious talk, "what are your relations with Gakupo."

"There should be?" Her words set me on the alert and I squeeze the pillow a bit worriedly.

"Well, that time, during breakfast when he looked at me, his eyes were so frightening!" Miku cringes.

"Frightening?"

"You know, like a male animal claiming prey!" Miku roars and scratches the wall, showing me how Kamui looked at her.

"Prey?" My eyebrow starts twitching, "male?"

"Uh huh, but if everything is okay, I'm leaving then!"

Prey, that is? Goddammit, Gakupo. Why it has to be me?

POV Gakupo

I wouldn't be Gakupo if after this all I didn't drag out Kaito to our movie room to watch the damn horror. He keeps looking at me a bit oddly but I think there is nothing really scary. Kaito, I'm sure it's only a matter of very little time before you confess finally. And meanwhile I'll be doing my best to wake you up.

Finally. The couch, the popcorn, the big screen. When I tell him which movie we are watching, he lifts the eyebrows in surprise. When I turn off the lights, he startles. When I tell him that it's no fun to watch horrors with the lights on, he just looks away. Okay, I won't say a word anymore.

I plop down on the soft couch next to him, pick the remote and turn on the movie. Then I cast a glance at Kaito and pull him closer to me. He tenses for a moment but almost right after he relaxes. Not bad, at least not trying to escape desperately as always.

The movie is as common horror as it can be: rivers of blood, terrible monsters and the Earth's inevitable collapse. Kaito shudders in most disgusting moments, but actually he is calmer than I expected. Ah, my hopes seem to be ruined…

"It's because Miku often asks to watch horrors with her. She is always so scared that I have to forget that I'm actually scared, too." He replies to my question unemotionally.

The wave of jealousy hits me and I start cursing Miku in my mind; she spoiled all the fun for me to enjoy scared Kaito and all the chances to comfort him.

POV Kaito

Thanks Crypton, he cannot see my red face in the dark. I barely watch the movie, only jump when he accidently touches me. What an idiot I am, dreaming up all kind of things…

So long and so boring the movie is. I'm about to fall asleep. Not only me, Gakupo also starts yawning, covering his mouth. Unlike me, he is an early riser, so he cannot stay up until late.

Finally, he startles at the sight of another monster and sighs helplessly; his head falls back on the couch; now it looks like he is fast asleep. It's harder to wake him up at night than me in the morning. To make sure he is really sleeping, I flick him lightly on the forehead. He mutters something but doesn't wake up.

I glance at the TV. 23:59. One day is almost over and there comes new. It's midnight.

I move closer to Gakupo and stare at him. When he is asleep, his face does not look so annoyingly stubborn any more. I lean and touch his lips with mine… I ask, why?

"Happy birthday, baka…" I whisper embarrassedly and lay down next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The tickets

The thing that early morning as soon as I woke up I ran away from the couch in fear that someone might see me lying there and shamelessly hugging Gakupo, - it was normal. I saw his face and thought I'd better avoid him until later. He looked irritatingly happy. Well, maybe I just got paranoid.

Anyways, only when I got back to my room and hit the pillow I felt safe. From what? Wish I knew it myself.

I closed my eyes and what humans call it, dozed off. Vocaloids usually say hibernate. Perfect time to analyze your precious memory and clean up the unnecessary detail. If you overdo though, it can become an addicting habit, which is not very good. Put it simply, a vocaloid would be like a grandma – would not remember where they left earphones five minutes ago.

Luckily, time flies in this slumber, so those few hours, before some ass started banging on my door, passed just like a couple of minutes to me. I, being sure it was the Eggplant, so I was not even going to get up, his birthday or not. Oh well, that's another minus of hibernation – a "who cares" attitude to practically everything.

However, when I heard the door opening, I set on the alert. Gakupo didn't have the key, 'cause I hardly ever locked the door, so I didn't care giving it to him. It means, this…

"Meiko!.." I moaned wearily, trying to glare at her, not like she got impressed anyway. She doesn't visit me so often, but being big sister with her iron fist ability she got the precious blue key. "What are you doing here?"

"You are way too cruel to him."

"Are you trying to tell me he came to cry on your shoulder?"

"Something like that."

I smiled knowingly. Meiko and I… We know each other all to pieces. So since she was trying to dodge the conversation, I guess…

"I'd rather believe you got curious and tried to drag him into your lovely pandemonium; obviously got him drunk and then dig everything out of the poor boy, including his night dreams."

From the way she made a nervous gesture, I realized that I was not that wrong, actually. The thought had scarcely encouraged me, when she took control again.

"Make an exception, at least for the next few days."

I wave my hand meaningfully, asking her to leave already.

"Kaito, do you remember how we sang together for the first time?"

The question intrigued me.

"No, I was not completely activated that time," I gave her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders.

"But after that?"

"It was not the first time already, and," I started in a lecturing tone, but had to shut up, 'cause I saw Meiko's intense glare. "Well, I didn't feel anything. I didn't even live then properly, with the brain of a regular robot."

"Is Gakupo same as you?"

"Not even a bit"

At least about that I was sure.

"It means he does care. So be a good boy, or I'll have to brainwash you again really good."

What was that? Why she came? Recalling to my sense of responsibility. It's not like I even… mind…

I failed to explain that to myself but with the memory of Gakupo's sleepy face I felt embarrassed; I turned and saw my red cheeks in the mirror. I grind my teeth, took a deep breath and fell back on the bed.

"Baka…"

xxx

"Has anybody seen my comb?"

The loud question behind my back was so unexpected and sharp that I jumped. No good, getting too absorbed in your own thoughts, you become unguarded this way. I turned and couldn't help but chuckle seeing a breathtaking sight of Gakupo and his all gorgeously messy hair. He looked back at me so angrily, his lips pursed, that I didn't find anything better but just return to the food.

"I've noticed a cute blond couple leave your room, giggling suspiciously," Meiko said to Gakupo, for some weird reason pointing the knife at me. Actually, it was a bit disturbing that at breakfast there were only three of us, nobody else.

Taking his chair Gakupo sighed and sat down next to me; it was obvious, nothing could be done if the twins were hunting down their prey. I narrowed my eyes. Meiko sniffed. Silence fell over the room.

"Miku and others are coming back soon, when they are done with some other stuff," Meiko said calmly, having waited for a minute. I guess that's why she was left here. "By the way, Gakupo-kun, here is my present for you," she pointed her knife at me again, smiling with the corners of her mouth.

Instantly, Gakupo and I, we froze up. I - from shock, and he, it looked like he just woke up. When the Eggplant came to himself, he opened his mouth to say something, but Meiko just waved her hand, as if asking for silence.

"Ah, say no more," so graceful like a queen she said. "Gorgeous Me understands everything, of course, and provides one frozen soul to you for free use. I could attach a specification guide as well, but I will not, it is much more interesting to find your own way, isn't it?"

Gakupo only nodded slowly, but I, still "a bit" shocked, jumped up and slammed my hand on the table, looking at the bloody witch. Meiko got used to my quick temper, so she just lift her eyebrow looking meaningfully at Gakupo. I got the clue right away and sat down, kicking the table leg angrily. I hate this I-do-whatever-I-want attitude, honestly.

I almost jumped again feeling somebody's hand touching my hair. I peered at Gakupo (who else it could be!), sighed and rolled my eyes, but he just smiled back at me. Meiko finally shut up and I tried to throw off the hand from my head, when the door behind me flew wide open.

"Gakupo-kun!" Miku screamed and rushed to hug the Eggplant saying her happy birthdays all over again. Feeling somewhat stunned and alienated I thought that after all this Gakupo's affection for everybody would definitely increase a lot.

Then the gifts appeared. I was not much surprised to see the twins giving Gakupo his own comb, only painted all bright purple and decorated with crystals of same color. That duffer was so happy to get it back as if it was some marvelous gift from above. Well, at least he could comb his hair finally.

Then Miku gave a little cough as if clearing her throat and all vocaloids, except me, gathered in front of Gakupo, their eyes shining solemnly, so I realized it was the time for the main present and got up, too.

"So, Gakupo-kun," Miku started and then paused, "TA-DA! Here, look, what we've got for you!"

She took out two tickets from her pocket and beaming happily shoved them to Kamui's hands while others were cheering. Everybody started clapping their hands. It was getting more and more interesting.

"These two tickets we bought with our superiors' permission, so you won't get any problems with that, the room in a hotel has been already booked, you've got three days…"

Oh, a trip?

"You and a vocaloid you take with you!" She finished and clapping her hands added, "To Okinawa, as you see."

Okinawa? She said Okinawa? That hell?..

"Ah, well, then I'm taking Kaito," Gakupo shrugged his shoulders. Luka, who probably expected to be picked, stood frozen. For a few seconds everybody kept staring silently. Then Miku rushed to me, her eyes in tears, she squeezed my hands.

"Kaito, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would be you!" she started babbling, "If only I… knew it… I would have bought tickets all the way to Hokkaido!"

I pat on her head trying to cheer her up, even though I didn't feel so happy myself.

"What's is it?" Gakupo was surprised; everybody's attention back on him. "What's wrong with the Okinawa though?"

Laughing Meiko came closer to him and pulled his ponytail.

"Average temperature in Okinawa now is +35," she explained. "But you won't have to worry about transportation though: Kaito is treated as the vocaloid king of how to get anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

_I am still on with this story, but it probably will take more time to complete than I thought. Love to all fellow GakuKai fans, ~excure_

**Chapter 6. I Bet You Can't Do This**

"Okay, once again all the instructions."

Gakupo nodded a bit gloomily. It was obvious that he got tired running around, packing and all that, but it would not be good to take it too easy on him, since it was his first time outside like this, without any human supervisor around. If he had not decided to be a jerk and insist we go to all the way to Narita by ourselves, everything would have been so much easier.

"We have to be there two hours before the flight, to check in and all that. Our documents are already prepared. We go to Tokyo station by metro; from there we take direct train to Narita. We have to wear sunglasses and try not to attract attention; in case we do – Kamui even flinched before he had to say that – then you are Tanaka, I'm Yamada, we are vocaloid cosplayers."

"Fine, all is correct," I glanced at my wrist watch, "It's seven, time to leave."

"Um, no, wait," Gakupo looked surprised. "Okay, we get there and then what? Are we just going to sit there and wait?"

"What are you worried about? We are on standby most of the time anyway," I smiled. So naïve. He might be thinking it would take only 5 minutes to Narita from Tokyo. "I hope to get some sleep on a train, you know."

He still didn't look very certain, so I smiled again, a bit irritated this time, so he stopped arguing.

Everybody came to see us off; at some point, it gave strong impression of a comedy sitcom. Miku, Rin and Len were trying hard to express sadness; I guess it was supposed to mean they were going to miss us. Their faces still looked way too happy. Luka and Gumi were standing behind, both a bit uneasy. Meiko was waving us good-bye with a half-empty bottle of sake. All was same.

"And now a bit more about Tokyo Metro or…," I bit my lip – Kamui looked at me pleadingly, he was exhausted listening to all the piles of information, "or no…"

So I just shut up and quietly bought us two tickets.

At the turnstile, when the tickets had been checked, I took both pierced pieces of paper and headed towards the right platform.

Then the headache started. We were standing quietly, trying to become as invisible as possible, but still most of the people kept turning around to look at us whispering something to each other. It was the hair color, of course, and maybe Gakupo's height. He would stand out anywhere I guess.

I gave him the bigger bag and instructed to hold on to the handrail; feeling worried, I took the opposite place. It was not very comfortable though – I had to look either at Gakupo's T-shirt or at his legs, while he was holding the rail up there somewhere. According to my instructions.

So, unable to do anything else I kept looking at his weird shirt… It was a bit odd seeing him in his casual clothes.

I stared at Gakupo and he stared back at me. The only difference was that I tried to calculate how long the trip would take us, while his mind was obviously free from anything useful.

"I'm very happy, of course, that you are going with me, but… what do you actually think about it?" He asked cautiously.

I wonder. Didn't even know he could ask anything like that. I lift my head. He took off his glasses, idiot, his alien eyes shining.

"Considering Okinawa's average temperature at the moment is above thirty degrees, so I think I'm going to burn off while still on a plane?" I confirmed and seeing Gakupo's uncertain nod I continued, "I don't mind. But Hokkaido is better. My favorite place in Japan."

"I thought your favorite place in Japan was I," was Kamui's jealous reply, but he was smiling. Trying to joke, I see.

"I didn't know you were a new Japanese prefecture."

"Or else."

Gakupo went silent, so did I. Honestly, I was lost at what to say, but it looked like he didn't expect any reply.

Meanwhile we were about to get to the Tokyo station – the city center. The crowd increased remarkably. I started getting worried again, and not because someone might point their finger at us and shout 'perverts', but because some stupid jerk might grope Gakupo.

For a few seconds I just freaked out when I realized what was going on in my head, so I didn't hear the announcement for the next station. Only when Gakupo suddenly started shifting around restlessly, asked me if we had to get off at Tokyo, shook my shoulder and picked my bag, then only I came back to senses.

"Give it back, I'll carry it," I tried to get back my luggage but he wouldn't let me.

"Better say, which way to go," he looked around dumbfounded. So huge crowd, it was understandable.

"Give it back, now, I'm not a girl for you to court."

"Why, even a little bit?" Gakupo looked disappointed, but still returned the bag.

"This way."

The train to the airport was, of course, not as frequent as metro, but we still managed to catch one right after we got off at Tokyo.

"Fine, we've got an hour," I heaved a sigh sitting down by the window.

"An hour..?" So much fun to watch his confused face. "Why it takes so long to Narita?"

"Because Narita is sixty kilometers away from Tokyo, dear. I'm going to take a nap, Crypton bless this AC above my head that probably won't let me burn alive."

"You can take off your clothes," Gakupo suggested, poker face, "I don't mind."

"I'd consider this, but I hope you remember that we are still surrounded by normal people."

"I do," after thinking for a moment he added, "Can it be that your attitude will change when we are on Okinawa?"

"My attitude?"

"Yeah, good old nerd Kaito."

"Now I am a nerd?"

"Aha. Remember Hakone? They say if you eat kuro tamago there, you'll get seven years to live longer.

"So how to check if you really got extra years or no?" I asked, "Plus, we are actually not human."

"So there is Kaito-nerd for you," he sighed.

I only rolled my eyes to that, and he gave me a flick on the head. Of course, I'd get annoyed and give him same. Well, but right after short romp we calmed down and took out seats.

"You've changed a lot since you appeared," I started unemotionally.

"Like?"

"You don't call me old geezer any more," my eyebrow twitched at this and Gakupo giggled, a bit embarrassed. "Well, if you also want some proof, here is a question for you. What is love?"

I stopped staring at the seats in front and looked into Kamui's eyes. For a few seconds we, like two idiots, were staring at each other, and then he turned away, trying to hide his red face. Like in a chain reaction, I also blushed and looked in the opposite direction.

"It is when you cannot live without certain someone," thinking that just this was not enough, Gakupo went on, "When you realize that if you pull the door handle and it appears to be locked, you will end up sitting on the floor next to it, all through the night, waiting to…"

He stopped at that. I didn't see his face… didn't want him to see mine.

"This could pass as a confession," I thought it would be better if I added something else and fast. I realized Gakupo was about to turn back to me and do something inappropriate. I raised my voice a bit, "When I asked you for the first time you rattled some stereotypes. So it's a huge step forward."

"A step forward… I would not say so…"

"Believe me, it is," I told him and turned away to the window, looking at some bizarre poster on the wall.

It seemed like the train was not going to start yet, at least within next 10 minutes. But, what was I going to do in the airport? There would be, of course, some necessary things to take care of, and then during the flight I could pretend we need a nap, when we check in the hotel – take shower etc. And then what?.. If only he was not so stubborn…

"Hey, Kaito, how long it takes to the hotel?"

When he started talking I tensed but then realized I was just being paranoid again.

"Uum… well…," I conjured Okinawa's map in my mind and joined two dots, "about an hour."

"To airport – one hour, then two hours there, three-hour flight and still one more hour to go to hotel," he whined. I felt he was staring at me but I didn't turn to look back at him.

"Are you complaining?"

"Just bored," Kamui muttered; I heard him rustling.

For about a minute I kept listening intensely trying to figure out what he was doing there, then I just gave up and turned to check on him.

He stared back at me putting in his purple earbuds. I glanced down at his hands: he was holding the same color PSP. I turned back to the window; any toy is OK that keeps baby at play… and away from me.

Soon he was pushing the buttons so hard as if wanted to break them. These sounds were a torture but I tried to bear with it somehow since he actually found something to be occupied with.

The train started. I seriously thought to get some sleep, but I just failed. All kind of weird ideas kept popping up in my head nonstop. A few of them were so odd I could not even believe that I, Kaito, was actually thinking, like 'should I already quit it and just kiss Gakupo?'

About half an hour I was trying to fight those abnormal ideas, but somehow still kept planning on how two could theoretically kiss on the train so that nobody around noticed. Actually, people sitting behind us and in the front could hardly see anything but those nosy girls sitting to the left from us, they might…

"Shion," Kamui said, touching my shoulder cautiously. I was startled anyway. "Can you pass the last stage for me, ne?"

Caught in the middle of my twisted thoughts, I turned to him and paled seeing which game he was playing.

Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2. I feel like vomiting when I remember _how many_ times they made me dance same movements again and again, for further PVs development. Actually, it cost us all quite a bit of effort, particularly Miku, she had to change so many costumes, like thousands times. And it took time to recover.

Wait, OMG, not _that_! Of all modules, cyber neko, jeez!

Astonished Gakupo watched my face expressions changing. I just snatched the PSP from him, picked some random but appropriate module instead and gave it back.

"No way," I snorted, "You'll be just fine, I cannot even look at this crap."

Kamui sighed disappointedly. Did he actually think that I was going to help him? For a moment, I felt bad, rejecting him like that, but then he didn't hesitate to remind that I promised to do everything he wanted.

Umm… How should I put it? I was totally not sure if I would be able to pass that level; it had been a month since I last played it.

"If I play for you, it will be boring," I explained and then got one idea. I grabbed Gakupo's shirt making him turn towards me, his back to the walkway, and following my previous weird plans carefully touched his lips with mine. Nothing much, just to check his reaction. You should have seen his face! I hurried to make it clear, "That's like motivation. If you pass this song before we have to get off at the airport, you can do whatever you want."

So, needs no saying, all the time left he was hitting buttons like crazy, trying to pass the stage. Watching his reflection in the window was so entertaining. Perfect way to deal with restless kids.

When train finally stopped and I stood up telling Kamui to follow, he stared at me in disbelief.

"I've got to have extra time!" He stated turning off the PSP and getting up, "At least until we land!"

Considering the fact it would keep him busy for the following few hours, I just nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so happy that you still read this story^^ pls feel free to comment or point out errors ~excure_

**Chapter 7. Flying high up and above...**

I didn't have to regret giving Gakupo that idea. He kept staring at the screen as if he'd found there all the secrets of Universe. Though I had to drag him everywhere around or he would be left behind, unable to hear anything and still hitting buttons like crazy. All in all it went smoothly, exactly how I wanted. There was only one time when I almost got angry. All my reason, like 'check-in first, then play all you want' were in vain, he just kept shaking his head. He tried to walk through the security check just like that, with his PSP in hand. Back in the center they told me the airport personnel were informed about us, it was still so embarrassing.

When I finally made him sit down, he seemed unaware of what was going on at all. And I had to carry our bags! When I thought about that, it felt confusing (why it even bothered me!) that I just hit his leg in frustration.

"What the hell you are doing!" He got annoyed and took off his earphones, "I almost passed!"

"Oh yeah. Just admit it's too hard for you!" I smirked.

For a couple of seconds Gakupo was looking at me, his face annoyed as ever, then turned back to the game. I just could not believe my eyes.

Hey! I'm bored! Damn, why don't you argue with me as usual?! I tried to glare at him but Gakupo seemed to be so lost in the game that I also turned away from him feeling somewhat offended.

For whole ten minutes I suffered; being idle like this, when there is nothing to do, it's so frustrating. I failed to understand how I could waste half an hour on the train doing nothing. I had an urge to snatch PSP from Gakupo, clear the freaking stage for him and admit that I lost this battle. Just because it was boring as hell.

"Hey Gakupo,"

Hopeless idiot, I am. How he could hear me?

"Hey I am bored."

I sighed and looked around; was there anything entertaining? The only thing was the damn PSP. I waited a moment when Gakupo opened the menu to choose the final song again, and leaned onto his left arm ignoring both his questioning look and understanding smirk. I was just bored.

Actually, when you only start the game, it seems easy. The main thing is to figure it out how to play and learn to use your thumb very quickly. Then, you pass it on easy or normal level, then you manage to unlock it on hard, and then you are skilled enough to go over to 'extreme'. And then it turns out that there are about five songs which seem to be impossible to clear. You start improving your skill, gaining the overall amount of points in each song, then you pass those monster songs somehow wasting lots of effort, but at the end you understand the scariest part is only to come. When I realized how utterly impossible and supreme the final song was, I even replayed all the songs for perfect score and learned to play using my left hand. So, at the end, I used those few bonus items I managed to gain, killed "the boss", spent all the Diva points on modules' clothes and forgot the game for good.

I was a bit surprised that he didn't change the module I had picked earlier. Watching someone playing is so funny. That poor finger hurts because you have to move it so fast reaching the buttons. When you play, you notice only those crosses and triangles jumping all over the screen; only later you realize there is actually a video behind, as well. After all pain and trouble Gakupo got to play the final part. But just clearing a song is not enough here. You have to get a certain amount of points. And Gakupo failed at that. He was so angry, I could tell.

I spotted the chance and took one of his earphones. He would be fine with just one, but I was music deprived. He was about to get angry, when I pinched his cheek and chuckled. Then I tried to sit more comfortable, so that I would not bother him and at same time could see him play.

"Play something else for a change, your brain is just stuck," I offered while he kept scrolling the song menu.

Gakupo didn't hesitate to pull one of my hair strands, though he did listen. He chose my Cantarella, nothing new here. It's slow but you've got to click a lot. I always thought it would be nice if all of us sang each song, so that the player could change both the module and the voice accordingly. By the way, what was Gakupo's version of who should dance with me in this song? Why I even bothered looking. I and myself – what a great pair.

After that, he picked Meiko's song. I remembered the pink background and all those seductive moves of hers; arrgh… but I didn't say a word. Play around, you dumb droid. Then he kept choosing all the fast songs; he was about to start with the final song again, when our boarding was open at last, and the crowd started flowing towards the gate. I suddenly realized we also have to go, so I turned off the PSP and took it from Gakupo.

I had to calm him down saying I was going to return it when we were in the plane, so he obediently got up... I just don't get it, why him being taller pisses me off so much.

Our seats were close by, as usual. Gakupo got a glimpse of the flight deck when we walked past the pilot cabin and went silent for a moment, but lost interest soon and started asking for his PSP again. I had to remind him it was useless, at least during take-off. So, he gave up and took the seat nearby the window.

It was summer vacation, and there were many children on the plane but they were so occupied with themselves that they barely noticed anything around. The adults could not care less about us. We were lucky that in first class section there were no children at all, who could know about vocaloids.

First thing, I turned on the tiny ac above me at its coldest. Kamui was just spacing out looking either at the runway or at the front seat. I was not feeling very good, it was too stuffy, but I was trying to bear with it. Just three days, no way I could faint on our way somewhere just like that. I was thinking that the only thing to save me there would be living nightlife, probably.

Gakupo was having fun watching the plane take off, so I could not see the night sky because of his purple head at the window. So nothing to do, I just took off the hair clip holding his ponytail. He turned around, confused.

"Don't you even get headache?" At that moment, I stiffed in horror remembering how our girls caught me once, holding their hair clips and all, it all ended up on my hair. They claimed I had to endure at least once all what they had to go through to be beautiful.

"No, I guess I got used to it," Gakupo admitted and tried to get back his ribbon, which I hid in one of my jeans pockets. I was not going to return it now.

The eggplant sighed and patiently looked in the window until the plane stopped ascending and the pilot started speaking. So I had to give his PSP back to him, still keeping one of the earphones, so that I could listen to Miku singing the final song again and again.

Most of the time on the plane, I was just trying to get some sleep. Nope, fail. I tried to find the most comfortable position to relax and sleep, even asked Gakupo to let me sleep on his knees. He just hissed frustrated and told me to be quiet.

So basically nothing happened at all. At some moment, I heard a click in the earphone and then, silence. Of course, no wonder battery went off, after all these hours of playing nonstop. But then Gakupo took an extra battery from his backpack. Smart, huh. I could only hope the extra was not from my own PSP.

"Why don't you ever use bonus items as help," I was curious why he would not do that.

"Well, I tried but it barely helped…"

"Anyway, your chances to win will be higher if you use this one, it gives you fast recovery."

"I assume you actually want me to win."

"I am just bored."

"When I win, you are calling me 'master'."

"Idiot."

As if on purpose I fell asleep right when the plane was nearing Okinawa's airport. Lucky, huh. Exactly at that moment, when I spotted the flight attendant walking towards us and took off the earphone, the eggplant gasped with excitement. It could mean only one thing.

"Turn off the device, master," I smirked watching the girl go; she kept looking at us confused.

Gakupo pressed the button and went silent, for a whole minute. I was about to stop watching humans and turn back to check on him, when he grabbed me in his hands. It was his way of hugging, I should say. But I thought he was going to strangle me in gush of emotions.

"Hey, hey, I am not going anywhere!" All my reassurance went unheard, as well as my attempts to escape from his iron grip. He didn't even pay attention when I hissed about how it all might look to other people. So there was only one thing left.

"Are you crying there?"

Aha, I probably should not have said that. His hands on my stomach twitched and my heart sank; his head set against my back between my shoulder blades. We kept sitting like this, all the same, and he still didn't say a word. I realized it was useless trying to escape.

Then he roughly turned me around to face him, gripping my shoulders.

"I am not crying."

Well, I got it already; his eyes were far from being red. One totally inappropriate thought appeared in my mind, that when we sit like this, we both were same height, and I even liked it.

I had to deal with this a bit too serious atmosphere, so I gave him a flick on the forehead. Grabbing his head Gakupo kept muttering orders to me, like 'never do that again' and so on. Yeah, yeah, sure thing.

During that half an hour when the plane was descending, the tired eggplant had fallen asleep; luckily, it didn't take long to wake him up when we landed. We got off the plane very fast too. It was already past midnight. Actually I can stay up quite late at night, but this time it was a bit different. Half-asleep Gakupo kept following me while I picked out bags and all. It looked like he could pass out even while standing if I didn't keep kicking him right on time. So that one hour in a taxi to the hotel happened to be most peaceful time in our trip.


	8. Chapter 8 p1

_Hi everybody, it's been a long time again XD/ I'm afraid those of you who started reading from the very beginning have already forgot what the story is actually about. Sorry! _  
_Anyway, I am still there and I still love Kaito and Gakupo... btw happy birthday, Gakupo! (it was yesterday though))) ~excure_

**Chapter 8. 1 Stories, Games and Dreams**

Annoying rustling of the plastic bag made the body on the bed shift uncomfortably. I waited a bit, I did not know for what reason, and then just went on with digging in the bag. It started rustling again, I just could not do anything about it. Gakupo seemed to have turned over on the stomach. Not the best choice, I'd say, because our room had only a bunk bed, and if he fell right now…

There, he did. Told you so! Luckily, he took the lower bunk yesterday and it was placed just on the floor. These kinds of beds have its pros and cons. Still, our grand Gakupo-sama kept hitting his head on the upper bunk every time he wanted to lie down. I think I might also have the same problem, but I was good enough to let Kamui sleep on the lower bed.

For some time Gakupo stayed on the floor, hands spread. It looked like he was trying to remember what had happened and where he actually was. I left him there to sort things out and went to the freezer. I managed to stuff in all the ice cream I bought during my deadly raid to that tiny store at the corner.

The day was slowly declining; most of the normal people were only about to crawl out of their homes to the beach. It would be reckless to go out earlier - if you don't make it fast enough to the sea, you can easily get a stroke. A sun stroke, of course. I was sure to be in danger. That's why I said, the raid was deadly. Luckily, I spotted the store while we were on our way to the hotel yesterday night. So I didn't waste time looking for one.

"No way, you bought only ice cream?!" Kamui asked in disbelief, staring in awe at the freezer stuffed with love of my life.

I had already opened the first victim-to-be, so I furiously shook my head.

"I bought onigiri!"

By his long face I realized Gakupo didn't expect that. I doubt he ever actually had a chance to try our local Japanese fast food, that is, onigiri or anpan. Who wants to cook when there is always something nice and fast available.

So, I grabbed anpan as well and sat down near Gakupo. He grumbled it was not onigiri but still took it and opened the wrap.

"Not that bad…"

"You were supposed to say, Ah so delicious, Kaito-sama!" I finished my ice cream and rubbed his head. He chortled and tried to reach out to do the same to me, so I thought it would be better to take more ice from the fridge.

The worst set of events I could imagine: by the time I was back in our room from the shop, Gakupo woke up, got cold and turned off the air conditioner. Even though I thought he already got used to my issues. Luckily Gakupo was sound asleep until I started with rustling. So I just slumped down on the floor staring at those black circles dancing in my eyes. If not the AC in our room, I would not be able to get up.

Still half-asleep Gakupo looked at me as if his only conscious intention right now was to hug me and go back to bed, forgetting that it was too narrow. So I decided to stay away from his reach for a while.

"By the way, I do mind the bunk bed," Gakupo hungrily looked at onigiri. I moved the plastic bag towards him and looked around. The room was four times smaller than our regular rooms back in the center. To put it nicely, it was very small. Definitely not for this pole of a man. I remembered that the hotel owner was an old drinking buddy of one of Crypton's chief managers; he knew about us. It was a bit odd that they didn't rent us some luxury place in a brand hotel as usual, when on concert tours; we would stay in our rooms most of the time and rush through halls hiding our faces. As if anyone actually could relax in that kind of atmosphere…

"You don't like the room?" I asked looking at the eggplant carefully.

"The room is just fine… But the bed! I keep falling from it, even when I am alone!"

I had to stifle sarcastic reply about his ridiculous height; I bit on my next popsicle trying to hide my smile.

"The owner said there were those two girls here who rented the room with only a futon, and they wanted to change to something like ours."

"Let's go?"

"Wait, wait, let me cool down a little bit."

Gakupo sat down.

"Now, it's almost 5 pm, in a few hours we can go out for a walk. Not earlier, unless you want to carry my breathless corpse."

I left all the food to Kamui (I remembered he refused to eat on the plane) and hurried to climb on my bunk. For a minute, I tried to relax but soon enough realized that I would not be able to sleep. My body might be tired but my brain was not sleepy at all.

"Hey, Gakupo, give me the PSP!"

He froze for a second and then turned to me, his face so dead suspicious that I even lost my nerve. What of it now? He didn't let me dwell on it.

"You want to delete my saved game and then you are going to claim I never passed it?"

Now, down to earth from the clouds. What was he taking me for? The ultimate evil?

"No, I just want to play."

Well ,I admit I had some not very honest intentions, like looking through the memory files or something like that. Now I would really just confine myself to games. I got the PSP and turned towards the wall. Now, mute the sound… oh the battery is almost empty.

"Did I say something wrong?" I heard his voice while looking through the game list.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"And when are we going out?"

"Nine."

Kamui gave it some thought, probably deciding if he wanted to add something. Then he just went on eating his onigiri.

His PSP background was an eggplant art. I was a bit afraid that I might see my photo again.

Looking for something interesting I reminded myself that I would only play games. A bit unusual that there was no sound from hitting buttons this time. I was about to start some recently released fighting game when I spotted THIS. I don't even know how to say. I never expected to find anything like this, particular in his PSP. Dating simulator! Not even otome game, but the regular dating sim for guys! I just could not scroll past it. I chose the largest save file; it felt as if I was a spy about to be caught any minute. I carefully checked on Gakupo, making sure that he kept sitting at the window staring at something outside.

If he decided to climb up to me right now and saw what I was playing I would fit to die of shame. Right on spot.

I thought a bit and opened the menu page where supposed to be listed all the characters and their points. I never played anything like that before, so I was unaware what it could be. All the way on the top was some girl with long blue hair. My first thought was, ah cute, but then I freaked out. Stubbornly I made myself thinking it was just predictable. Sometimes I cannot help but think what kind of person he would have become if not for this stupid programming error. Would he have started calling me old geezer like the Kagamine? Or he would make out with stunning Luka or maybe even with his green-haired sister? Who knows…

I grasped the game basics right away and went on playing just out of habit; never saving anything though. Honestly speaking, I was not very good. The girl kept getting angry with me, put on attitude and refused to be walked home. Her mood could change so suddenly and without any reason that I started thinking I'd kill her if I knew her in real life. Anyway, the cranky blue-haired goddess finally deigned to go with me to amusement park. At that moment I was about to start hitting my head against the wall.

There, a moment of joy, the character I was playing for met the girl at the gates… wait, what was that sound just now? No way, the eggplant trying to open the fridge! Like I'd give away my scared ice! I jumped almost hitting the ceiling and shouted angrily at the eggplant, but he just brushed me away saying I would not suffer if I lost just one ice cream. I watched him making sure that it was exactly one; now back to the game making the main character happy… Now what…?! OMG… I saw only the black screen.

Just out of habit I turned it on again; only after the screen was on for a second and it went black again, only then I realized how stupid I was. The game and everything I played was gone for good because of the empty battery, which I didn't bother to charge.

I was wailing in my mind for a minute; during that minute, I managed to calm down few times and fall into despair again. I kept reminding myself that Gakupo was going to play this game later anyway and make the 2D character happy no matter what. So I leaned over my bunk bed down to check on what Kamui was doing and give him back his PSP.

His shocked face made feel a bit uneasy. Why he was staring at me like this as if he saw a ghost or something.

"What have you played?" He didn't forget to ask me reaching out for PSP.

I squinted thinking. I could have said it was the dating sim and enjoy his face expression, but my other, rational, side told me out of it. I went on about some fighting game I noticed in his PSP, and asked meanwhile why he was staring at me like that.

It turned out that it was my head, face and hair upside down that made him so impressed.

I'd been playing for about an hour, so it was still too much time until it got darker and colder. I was not going out earlier. To my surprise, Gakupo was not bugging me to go out earlier. I thought it was not like him at all.

I asked the remote from him and turned on the TV, just because there was nothing else to do. Kamui stayed unusually quiet on his bed down there. Again, his behaviour turned out to be something totally different from what I had expected. After his epic winning, I thought there would be immediate action, but he was just listless. Well, it was also true that he got tired.

I made myself as comfortable as possible, found some anime channel and stayed like this unmoving. Back at home, I barely have time for this, plus the Kagamines are always at the TV, and you just cannot win over them.

It was some unknown anime and it looked like the story was already half through. Still I tried to understand what was going on. Actually it was more like my brain kept reacting only to voices of the voice actors, trying to rate them on the 100 point scale. And, when the ending song started I even hummed along. The next episode started and all over again. After some time I just passed out.

I was sleeping and seeing some weird dream. As if I was back there in my past, when there were only two Japanese vocaloids – Meiko and me. The weirdest thing was that I could see myself there – another me looked like an 8-year-old and there was also Meiko – a couple of years older. So, as a grownup man I was supposed to be saying some words of wisdom to the kids. So, I just told them all the spoilers for the following five years and asked the little Kaito to check on Meiko and her drinking habit. And, when I was done with that, happy and satisfied I was about to turn and walk away; then I noticed Miku.

A shy little girl, exactly the same as I saw her for the first time, already so stressed out because of all the expectations. That time I remember, the company decided to push me behind, and not even as a backup singer, but somewhat a backup dancer, so I was left just to talk and talk. The grown-up me knew exactly what I was supposed to tell little Miku.

As soon as I sat down nearby Miku in my dream to tell her all the important words again and again, when she touched my shoulder. Nothing much really, but the feeling was so real! And when she started shaking me with the strength far from that of a little girl's – I didn't expect that at all.

Snapping out of my dream so roughly, I choked and coughed. Right then the evil one who dared to wake me up started hitting me on my back like it would help. Still unsure if it was the dream or reality, I stared at Gakupo who almost climbed up the upper bed. There were those damn black spots bothering my vision again.

He said something but I was in no condition to hear and understand his words.

Soon as my vision cleared a bit, but my feeling of unreality still not gone, I thought I'd check it myself. I tried to raise myself upon my elbow and reached out to touch his hair ignoring all questions. I was always told I had a thing for Miku's hair. It's only part of the truth. It looks like it's just hair fetish. I love ruffling everybody's hair, ignoring angry shouts about my probably dirty hands. As if!

It had been long since I noticed that Gakupo's hair was as soft as of any girl's. Actually, he dared to say mine was the same. I pulled one of the stray strands away from his face and touched back of his neck trying to remember why the hell it was not tied in the usual pony tail. A glimpse of regret flew through my mind; it was actually I who stole his ribbon.

Either way, that feeling disappeared after the damn Gakupo decided to climb up on my bed and grasp my still sleepy body; well in the process he hit my head against the ceiling, so I lost my ability to fight back for a while.

I came to my senses and groaned feeling Gakupo's fingers under my T-shirt. My first thought was to kick him real good to protect myself, but I could hit my head again, which I didn't like at all. So I decided to try and use words first.

"Now, enough," I even pat him on the back, very softly. "I already got it, it's not a dream."

"You thought you were seeing me in a dream?" Gakupo hesitated a bit, licked my cheek and fell on top of me, hugging me tighter.

\- Something… like that.

tbc


End file.
